Ben Chang
Señor Ben Chang (Benjamin Franklin Chang) is a student and former teacher at Greendale Community College. During his time as a teacher, he gave himself the nickname "El Tigre Chino," because his "knowledge will bite your face off." He is portrayed by Ken Jeong. Bio As a teacher Ben Chang taught at Greendale for six years and was a very passionate Spanish teacher. He presided over Spanish 101 and presumably higher level courses as well. He was an outgoing teacher who often got into the faces of his students. He also graded very rigorously and did not like it when students used presentation time inappropriately. Chang was not well-liked by other Greendale faculty, most notably Dr. Ian Duncan; it was said that other Greendale faculty had been trying to get him fired for years but were unable to find anyone to replace him. He was not viewed favorably by his students either, as he chose to torment them as he taught them, going so far as faking his own death and returning after his students were given news of his death. Chang was finally fired after it was discovered that he didn't actually have a teaching degree. As a student After being fired, Chang chose to enroll at Greendale to obtain a degree in music theory, so he could pursue a career with his keytar. He has tried on numerous occasions to get into Jeff's study group but with little success. Despite this, he still hangs out with members of the group and attends anthropology class with them. On Halloween, Chang ended up having sex with Shirley, and though it briefly seemed she might be pregnant with his child, it turned out to be her husband, Andre's. Still, no one remembers Halloween, other than Abed, who recalls Britta and Jeff having secret sex. Chang relentlessly tried to become a study group member all through the second year. As a security guard After being kicked out by his wife, he resorted to living in the school's air vents, where monkey gas slowly poisoned his mind (presumably). He got a job as a security underofficer but annoyed students with his overanalytical, weird behavior. In return for his "services," Dean Pelton gave him the closet in the cafeteria wall as a place to live. Chang burnt the place down by accident while trying to "solve a mystery". Pelton still wanted to keep him at his job, resulting in the official security officer quitting and Chang being promoted. Chang briefly had a scuffle with Britta; thanks to a friend of hers being imprisoned in Syria, she was becoming needlessly defiant once again. After taking Britta down, Chang reverted to being highly incompetent and weird. His brother got him a job as a security guard at a Bar Mitzvah, where he recruited a group of young boys to be his personal bodyguards by promising them college credit. He also spotted a DJ who closely resembled Dean Pelton at the party. After the death of Starburns, he created a contract which would allow him to enforce very strict rules and use weaponry on the campus, but Dean Pelton refused to sign it. With Starburns' memorial turning into a trashing of the school lead by the "Greendale Seven", Pelton quickly signed Chang's contract, and Chang brought out the heavy artillery with his child soldiers equipped with pepper spray and all. Pelton did not respond well to Chang's insanity and tried to blame the fight on him- something he had thought up together with the "Seven"- but Chang retaliated by tranquillizing Pelton and replacing him with the look-alike DJ. Proceeding to involve the Imposter-Dean in his plans, Chang had the "Greendale Seven" expelled and made a psychiatrist convince them that Greendale was a mental asylum and that all their adventures had taken place in their minds. The "Seven" only believed it for a few seconds before catching on to the lie. Abed had already deduced that the Dean was an imposter, which the fake psychiatrist, Dr Heidi, confirmed. Class history Personal life Ben ate his twin sister in utero; his only known family is his brother who is referred to as Rabbi Chang. Ben had a previous romantic relationship with a woman of Latin descent. He learned Spanish from her, which is why he became a Spanish teacher. He was married, but his wife kicked him out of the house when she found out about him and Shirley. Chang's hobbies include paintball, playing keytar, and riding his scooter. He also loves salsa eating and salsa dancing. Trivia * Ben loves Latin culture and salsa - dancing and the dip, especially Colombian timba and spicy mango, respectively. * Ben uses his last name in place of regular words as a running gag; for example, "change the subject" becomes "Chang the subject." * Ben is afraid of hamsters as revealed in Epidemiology and has a trembling fear of frogs. * As revealed in Modern Warfare, Ben plays paintball three times a week and owns his own equipment, consisting of a full automatic with a tiger camo print and two golden pistols. * Ben is of Chinese heritage. Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Faculty Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ben Chang